Be my love
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Mitsuki yang selalu ada disampingnya mendampinginya menemaninya dan mendengarnya kini tidak lagi memperhatikannya bahkan sudah tidak mengacuhkannya. Apa yang terjadi?. "Kau seperti kakak bagiku hehe."/"Hei Sarada dia kenapa?"/"Ini perasaan apa mama?"/ pair mitsuxsara slight sasuxsaku. Please read and review. ENJOY.


_Atensimu selalu mencuri perhatian pandanganku menuju kearahmu, gerak tubuhmu selalu dapat kurasakan bagaikan angin yang menerpa kulit-kulitku. Senyum lebarmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kutemui dan selau ingin kupandang. Teriakanmu selalu begitu antusias saat meneriakkan sebuah nama, dan kau tahu teriakanmu menjadi salah satu hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan bagiku karena kau…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BORUTO!"

 _Selalu memanggil namanya…_

 _ **BE MY LOVE**_

 _ **Disclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated T**_

 _ **Pair Mitsusara, slight sasusaku**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

Langit biru dengan awan putih menggumpal yang terus bergerak akibat tertiup angin merupakan suatu pertanda bahwa langit masih terlihat cerah tanpa awan hitam sedikitpun. Matahari yang bersinar hangat membuat hari ini semakin sempurna bukan.

Ahh~ sepertinya tidak bagi seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan kacamata merah di wajahnya. Ekspresi gadis ini terlihat sangat buruk dengan mata yang memicing tajam dan gigi yang terus bergemelutuk satu sama lain. Tanpa kita tanya, semua orang juga tahu bahwa dia sedang kesal dan tidak bisa disenggol.

"Artghjkdsahjks! Kemana si bodoh itu!" teriakan kesal dilontarkannya untuk sedikit melegakan kekesalannya.

"Huft anak itu…" keluh sensei mereka Konohamaru yang sebenarnya juga sama emosinya dengan Sarada.

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik kita mencari dia bukan."Mitsuki menjadi penengah dan mengemukakan solusinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Mitsuki Sarada kalian cari Boruto ke tempat yang mungkin saja didatanginya. Sensei akan mencari dia di sisi lain." Setelah mendapat jawaban anggukan kedua muridnya mereka langsung menghilang layaknya diterpa angin.

Mitsuki hanya melirikkan pandangan matanya kearah Sarada yang terus mengomel kesal dengan ekspresi yang lucu-menurut Mitsuki- dan mau tidak mau bibirnya tersenyum simpul. Tapi satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, Mitsuki sudah terbiasa merasakan sakit didadanya jikalau Sarada selalu berbicara tentang Boruto Boruto dan Boruto kepadanya. 3 tahun bersama dalam satu tim dengan Sarada, dia sudah terbiasa akan hal seperti ini.

"Kau mendengarku Mitsuki. Kenapa kau hanya diam saja." Sarada sepertinya mulai melempar tatapan kesal pada Mitsuki.

"Tentu saja, aku kan selalu mendengarmu Sarada." Mitsuki menjawab dengan senyum yang selalu dikeluarkannya. Kita bahkan tidak tahu dia tersenyum asli atau palsu. Itulah sifat yang terkadang membuat Sarada bingung dengannya.

"Nee kau tau Mitsuki, jujur saja saat pertama kali kita berbicara kupikir kau adalah seorang yang sangat sok tahu."

"Oh ya."

"Yaa kau bahkan ikut mengomentari obrolanku dengan Choucou. Tapi aku ternyata salah, diantara kita bertiga kaulah yang paling dewasa. Dan bahkan Boruto selalu menuruti apa katamu terkadang aku kagum padamu." Sarada tersenyum simpul pada Mitsuki.

"Aku tersanjung dengan kata-katamu nona." Pujian Sarada kepadanya membuat hatinya lebih baik.

"Dan kau seperti kakak bagi kami terutama bagiku hehe." Dan Mitsuki tidak kembali menanggapi perkataan Sarada bahkan sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi dingin yang dimilikinya yang bahkan Sarada tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Mi.. Mitsuki kau kenapa?" Sarada tiba-tiba menjadi takut saat merasakan perubahan atmosphere dari Mitsuki apalagi melihat ekspresinya. Dan Sarada berani bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat Mitsuki selama ini semenjak 3 tahun satu tim dengannya.

Sarada hanya bisa bungkam sambil sesekali melirik Mitsuki disela pencarian Boruto. Dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat siluet kuning yang sedang duduk dengan kedua orang yang juga dikenalinya. Mereka tengah berada di restoran junk food. Tanpa basa-basi Sarada langsung mengajak Mitsuki kesana.

"Boruto! Harus berapa kali aku dan Mitsuki harus menjemputmu kesini untuk menyeretmu latihan bersama tim." Sarada langsung menghentak meja yang sedang diduduki Boruto. Sedangkan Shikadai dan Inojin yang bersama dengan Boruto dari tadi sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

"Aku hanya mau berlatih dengan Sasuke-Ojiichan. Tidak ada gunanya jika aku berlatih dengan kalian huhh." Boruto membuang wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Sarada.

"Teme.. berani sekali kau! Akan kupastikan tou-san tidak akan berlatih denganmu lagi setelah kulaporkan hal ini saat dia pulang dari misi minggu ini." Ancam Sarada.

"Ahh hey, jangan seperti itu Sarada." Oke Boruto mulai khawatir jika paman kebanggaannya itu tidak akan mengajarinya lagi.

"Sudahlah Sarada tidak ada gunanya kau terus-terusan marah padanya,"Inojin mencoba menenangkan Sarada, dan wajar hubungan mereka lumayan dekat karena hubungan antara kedua ibu mereka yang layaknya saudara, membuat mereka berdua sedari kecil selalu bermain bersama. "Minumlah dulu ini." Inojin menyodorkan minuman soda miliknya yang langsung diambil oleh Sarada dan meminumnya.

Boruto yang melihat Sarada meminum dengan sedotan bekas milik Inojin –indirect kiss-merasa kesal dengan wajah yang memerah dan terbukti sudah bahwa anak dari nanadaime hokage ini menaruh hati pada Sarada.

"Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan Sarada!?" Tanya Boruto marah.

"Minum." Jawab Sarada santai dan polos tanpa tahu ada kilatan emosi di mata Boruto.

"Tapi kenapa kau.."

"Hentikan Boruto," Mitsuki yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Lebih baik kau cepat berdiri dan pergi bersama kami, daripada kau menyia-nyia kan waktu kami seperti ini." Mitsuki memandang tajam kepada Boruto dengan aura yang mengintimidasi. Boruto entah kenapa langsung merinding dibuatnya dan layaknya anak-anak dia langsung mengikuti perintah Mitsuki dan pergi bersama mereka berdua meninggalkan Inojin dan Shikadai.

"Hey aku tidak menyangka Mitsuki bisa seperti itu." Ujar Inojin yang merasa sedikit takut saat melihat Mitsuki.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku saja yang merasa takut degannya tadi." Balas Shikadai sambil menguap yang langsung mendapat delikan oleh Inojin.

Perjalanan ketiganya terasa hening sekali tanpa ada yang berani membuka sepatah kata pun kata. Mitsuki yang berjalann dengan tenang di depan kedua temannya sudah tidak memperdulikan Sarada dan Boruto yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hey Sarada dia kenapa?" bisik Boruto kepada Sarada.

"Entah aku juga tidak tahu, dari tadi dia seperti itu. Mungkin karenamu baka." Balas Sarada tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya itu 100% akibat dirinya.

"Ehh!" Boruto sepertinya harus membuat catatan agar tidak terlambat dan selalu datang saat tim nya berkumpul jika tidak mau membuat Mitsuki menjadi mengerikan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini sejak kejadian itu, Mitsuki sepertinya sudah berubah-hanya menurut Sarada-. Kenapa Sarada beranggapan seperti itu? Yahh Mitsuki berubah menjadi tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Sarada selama seminggu ini. Tidak ada lagi Mitsuki yang selalu menemaninya di sisinya, tidak ada lagi Mitsuki yang mendengarkan ceritanya dan.. tidak ada lagi Mitsuki yang tersenyum saat melihat dirinya. Kini yang ada hanyalah Mitsuki dengan sifat tidak acuh dan dingin kepadanya.

Kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu, sedangkan dia masih bisa bersifat seperti biasa saat bersama dengan Konohamaru,Boruto bahkan teman-temannya yang lain. Namun mengapa hanya dengan Sarada saja dia bersikap seperti itu. Jujur saja hal ini membuat Sarada merasakan denyutan sakit didadanya. Sarada hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak yang ada dihati nya untuk mengungkapkan semua pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya saat dia berada dekat dengan Mitsuki saat tim mereka sedang berkumpul.

Bagaimana saat mereka berdua saja? Jangan berharap Mitsuki akan diam termanggu seperti biasa di sisi Sarada. Sebelum Sarada berniat menyuarakan suara untuk mengajaknya mengobrol Mitsuki langsung hilang melesat bak angina meninggalkan Sarada dengan kekosongan.

BRUKK

Suara bantingan tubuh seseorang terdengar cukup keras menabrak pohon. Dan tanpa perlu dijelaskan bahwa orang tersebut sepertinya kesakitan akibat lemparan seorang gadis kepadanya. Asal kalian tahu gadis ini berbeda kekuatannya dengan gadis-gadis diluar sana.

"Apa maksudmu ini… Sarada?" tanya Mitsuki dengan suara yang dalam. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Sarada bisa menarik Mitsuki ke dalam hutan sepi tempat latihan mereka yang biasanya setelah membohongi Mitsuki bahwa dia sedang dalam saja Sarada sedikit takut padanya namun hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja bukan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu Mitsuki. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sarada mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Namun bukan jawaban yang seperti yang diharapkannya yang didengar dari Mitsuki hanya keheningan yang terus melanda mereka hingga membuat Sarada geram.

"Bukan urusanmu." Mitsuki membuka suara dan membuang mukanya dari Sarada. Sarada menggemelutukan giginya kesal dan dengan amarah dia mencengkram kedua bahu Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki! Apa maksud sikapmu ini kepadaku, demi tuhan apa aku berbuat kesalahan!" Mitsuki masih tidak menoleh kepadanya.

"Aku akan meminta maaf jika sudah berbuat salah kepadamu bahkan jika perlu berlutut kepadamu.." Sarada sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal warasnya dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mitsuki dan menurunkan egonya yang selama ini setinggi langit. "Tapi kumohon Mitsuki…" Sarada mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Mitsuki lebih jelas. "Jangan tidak mengacuhkanku.." air mata menetes dibalik kacamatanya yang membuat Mitsuki membulatkan kedua matanya kaget.

Dengan pelan dia melepaskan kedua tangan sarada yang mencengkram bahunya dan menurunkannya. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Sarada Mitsuki kembali berbicara.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku berikap begini.."Kini nadanya kembali seperti Mitsuki yang selalu Sarada kenal sangat lembut dan.. menenangkan.

"Agar aku tidak lebih tersakiti Sarada…" Mitsuki menggenggam tangan Sarada lebih erat.

"Agar aku bisa melepaskanmu.." kini kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah Sarada.

"Dan berhenti.. untuk mencintaimu.. Sarada.." Dan Sarada membulatkan matanya kaget saat Mitsuki mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman lembut dan hangat yang menerpa bibir tipisnya membuatnya diam tidak berkutik. Dan sesaat kemudian Mitsuki akhirnya melepas jarak diantara mereka.

"Dan mulai sekarang aku akan tetap menjadi kakak.. seperti permintaanmu Sarada."Sarada kembali shock saat melihat ekspresi Mitsuki yang terlihat sangat pedih dengan senyum menyedihkan yang entah kenapa membuat air matanya semakin deras.

"Sayonara.." bisik Mitsuki di telinga Sarada dan dengan sekejap Mitsuki kembali meninggalkan Sarada. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan membuat kekosongan hatinya semakin melebar layaknya lubang, tanpa mau mendengarkan ucapan Sarada sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima.." seru Sarada pelan dengan keadaan yang sangat lesu.

"Okaerinasai Sarada," Sakura membalas ucapan Sarada dan dirinya langsung menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat keadaan Sarada. "Ada apa denganmu sayang?" tanya Sakura dan mendudukkan dirinya dan Sarada di sofa ruang tamu mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa ma." Dan Sakura tahu jawaban ini berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Sayang apa ini tentang temanmu?" Sakura masih mencoba menanyakannya kepada Sarada sambil membelai lembut rambut Sarada yang sudah mulai panjang . dan Sarada yakin mama nya tidak akan melepaskan dirinya sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hn begitulah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Dan Sarada harus memulai melanjutkan ceritanya demi memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua ini. Mama nya ini memang sudah sangat tahu dan ahli mengorek informasi dari suami dan anaknya. Dan akhirnya Sarada menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Are… Mama kira kau menyukai Boruto." Ucap Sakura di akhir cerita Sakura.

"Na.. NANI! Apa hubungannya dengan dia Mama!" Sarada berteriak tidak terima dan Sakura melancarkan pandangan menggoda kepadanya.

"itu berarti kau menyukai… Mit-su-ki." Sakura berkata dengan menggoda.

"Mama hentikan itu!" dan wajah Sarada sudah dipenuhi dengan guratan merah di setiap sisi wajahnya.

"Aihh anakku sudah dewasa akhirnya, mama kira selama 15 tahun dirimu tidak pernah merasakan cinta." Sakura menangis Bombay terharu yang malah membuat sarada jengkel. "Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Boruto?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hahh! Memang apa hubunganku dengannya mama!?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja."

"Dia.. mungkin seperti saudara bagiku. Saudara untuk bertengkar mungkin sangat cocok dengannya." Sarada memegang dagunya berpikir.

'Ara.. seperti Sasuke-kun dan Naruto hihi.' Batin Sakura.

"lalu dengan Mitsuki?"

"Seperti… kakak bagiku.." oke kini entah kenapa Sarada tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau yakin.. dia cukup tampan. Apa dia tidak pernah berbincang dengan wanita lain."

Sarada mengerutkan dahinya dan tiba-tiba terlintas beberapa kali dia melihat Mitsuki berbicara dengan Choucou. Dan omongan mereka berdua terlihat cocok satu sama lain, hey kenapa baru sekarang Sarada memikirkannya dan ini terasa sedikit menyebalkan. Demi tuhan Chouco itu temannya tapi kenapa dia jadi malas untuk berjumpa dengan Choucou esok hari padahal baru saja tadi sore mereka berjanji untuk pergi ke toko anmitsu hanya untuk berbincang-bincang setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bermain bersama.

"Mama…" panggil Sarada dengan suara pelan.

"Umm ada apa?"

"Ini perasaan apa Mama?" Sarada menatap Sakura dengan dalam bahkan tiba-tiba air mata jatuh menetes dari pelupuk mata Sarada. Sarada akui entah kenapa hari ini dia cengeng sekali.

"Ahh ada dengan putri kecilku kenapa kau menangis. Harusnya kau bahagia,"Sakura memeluk Sarada dan menumpukannya ke dadanya. "Karena akhirnya kau sudah menemukan laki-laki idamanmu." Sakura melepaskan kacamata sarada dan menghapus air mata Sarada.

"Tapi ma.. apa mama yakin aku mencintainya?" Sarada memandang Sakura seakan memohon jawabannya.

"Mama tidak tahu jawabannya sayang," Sarada merasakan tubuhnya lemas seketika. "Namun air matamu ini sudah cukup bukti kepada Mama bahwa kau mencintainya. Sisanya terserah padamu Sarada." Sakura mengecup kening Sarada dengan lembut dan itu cukup membuat hati Sarada lega.

"Mama.."

"Umm.?"

"Arigatou."

"Douitashimashite Sarada, sekarang lebih baik mandi dan sebentar lagi kita makan malam." Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Jadi… sejak kapan kau menguping anata?" ujar Sakura sambil melirik tembok yang menghubungkan ruangan tengah dengan teras belakang.

"Hn tidak lama." Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu geser tersebut dengan atribut misi yang masih dikenakannya.

"Ya ampun kalau pulang seharusnya kau mengucapkan tadaima Sasuke-kun, bukannya malah bersembunyi." Sakura beranjak mendekati Sasuke dan membantu suaminya membawa tas dan melepas jubah yang dikenakannya.

"Tadaima." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Okaerinasai Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi.. kau sendiri sudah mengajarkan tentang menyukai seseorang kepada anak kita."

"Hee… itu wajar Sasuke jika seorang gadis menyukai pria. Bukankah dia sudah mulai dewasa."

"Tidak dia masih anak kecil Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tidak terima.

"Are.. kau kesepian jika dia sudah mempunya lelaki lain selain ayahnya Sasuke-kun, kau cemburu." Goda Sakura dengan mencolek dagu Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya membuang muka dengan wajah memerah.

"Hihi bagaimana jika kita.." Sakura menjijitkan kakinya untuk menyamai tinggi Sasuke. "Membuat anak lagi." Bisik Sakura sensual di telinga suaminya. Wajah Sasuke semakin memerah saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sungguh hanya Sakura di dunia ini yang membuatnya bisa menjadi salah tingkah.

"Habisnya dari ceritanya tadi sepertinya dia ingin memiliki saudara karena selalu bertengkar dengan Boruto, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin sepertinya lebih baik kita memberikannya adik bukan." Sakura memegang dagunya terlihat sedikit berpikir. Dan tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan sedang berada di udara. Rupanya kini Sasuke tengah memanggulnya bak karung beras dengan satu tangannya.

"Kyaa.. Sasuke-kun kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sakura sedikit meronta karena takut.

"Hn membuat anak, seperti permintaanmu." Ucap Sasuke kalem dan gantian membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Padahal tadi Sakura hanya berniat menggoda Sasuke tapi kenapa sekarang malah menjadi sungguhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari kembali menyambut indahnya hari dan membuat kebanyakan orang kembali menjalani rutinitas sehari-harinya. Tapi sepertinya Mitsuki tidak sedikitpun berniat beranjak dari ranjangnya ataupun menggeser gorden jendelanya yang menghalangi masuknya cahaya matahari dan membuat kamarnya tetap gelap. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Sarada, gadis yang sudah dicintainya , gadis yang begitu dia sayangi, gadis yang diciumnya dan gadis yang dilepaskannya pergi.

Sial.. kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sarada. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk berhenti mencintai perempuan itu. Wajah Mitsuki terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya bahkan kantung matanya menjadi terlihat begitu jelas.

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel pintu kamar apartemennya membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Dengan sedikit kesal dia bangun dari ranjangnya dan melihat siapa gerangan yang mendatangi rumahnya pagi-pagi begini. Hanya dengan menggunakan celana tidurnya tanpa mengenakan kaus, Mitsuki tidak perduli membiarkan dada dan otot perutnya yang berbentuk telanjang begitu saja.

KREEKKK

Mitsuki terpaku saat melihat siapa yang berada di balik pintu tersebut. Sarada kini tengah berada di depan pintu kamar apartemennya. Perempuan yang dari tadi terus menerus muncul di dalam pikirannya kini tengah berada di depannya. Mitsuki merasa ini cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya, kenapa disaat dia ingin melupakan kami-sama malah mendekatkan mereka berdua.

Sarada sendiri sepertinya sedikit gelisah dan menunduk kebawah menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

'Kenapa dia tidak memakai baju begitu shannaro!' dan terbukti Sarada sudah terpesona duluan oleh Mitsuki.

"Ada apa kau kemari Sarada?" tanya Mitsuki datar dan terlihat sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mau menemui Sarada.

"Sebelumnya bukankah kau harus mempersilakan aku masuk dulu Mitsuki." Ucap Sarada dengan membenarkan letak kacamatanya berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Mau tak mau Mitsuki memberi jalan kepada Sarada untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Akan kubuatkan teh." Mitsuki meninggalkan Sarada dan menuju ke dapur.

Sarada yang ditinggal sendiri langsung menjelajahi pandangan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Apartemen sederhana yang tidak ada penghuninya selain Mitsuki. Orang tuanya? Jangan ditanya bahkan Sarada sendiri sampai sekarang masih bingung apa jenis kelamin Orochimaru. Matanya terpaku pada bingkai-bingkai foto yang diatas meja berisikan foto timnya, foto Mitsuki dengan Orochimaru(what) bahkan foto Mitsuki ketika masih kecil, itu sangat menggemaskan bagi Sarada dan matanya kaget mendapati bingkai foto yang menampilkan wajah dirinya saat menang pertandingan ujian chunin dulu. Disana dia tersenyum sangat lebar dan penuh antusias. Di pojok kiri gambar tersebut ada tulisan yang membuat Sarada menyipitkan matanya untuk memandang dengan jelas.

'Boku no Tenshi.' Itulah tulisan yang tertera disana. Mau tak mau Sarada berdegup kencang membacanya. Dan Sarada merutuki kebodohannya karena ketidakpekaannya terhadap perasaan Mitsuki selama ini. Entah kenapa Sarada ingin menangis karena semua ini, dari semalam dia sudah menjadi sosok yang sangat cengeng sekali.

Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dapur dan melihat punggung Mitsuki. Punggung yang selama ini menemaninya, punggung yang selalu menjadi sandarannya dan menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya dan punggung yang menjadi tempat tumpuan hatinya. Tanpa sadar Sarada berjalan dan melompat untuk memeluk Mitsuki dari belakang.

Mitsuki yang kaget hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Sarada kau kenapa?" tanya Mitsuki sambil melirik gadis yang berada dibelakangnya. Perutnya tengah dilingkari oleh tangan Sarada. Dan kini Mitsuki yakin jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangan sarada terasa bergetar dan punggung Mitsuki terasa basah dan Mitsuki tahu bahwa Sarada menangis lagi.

Dengan lembut Mitsuki melepaskan pelukan Sarada dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sarada. Lelehan air mata masih terus mengalir di balik kacamatanya, Mitsuki langsung berinisiatif melepaskan kacamata Sarada dan menaruhnya di meja agar ia bisa mengusap wajah Sarada.

"Berhenti menangis Sarada, aku bisa-bisa menjadi gila jika kau terus-terusan menangis seperti ini." Mitsuki mengusapkan ibu jarinya diwajah Sarada.

"Hiks.. Mitsuki… hiks.." Sarada semakin sesenggukan akibat mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Ya.. ada apa, mulai sekarang aku akan mendengarkanmu lagi. Sebagai seorang kakak tentunya bagimu." Mitsuki kembali mencoba menampilkan senyum palsunya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Mitsuki! Aku tidak mau kau menjadi kakakku lagi!" Sarada langsung mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Mitsuki dan mencium bibir Mitsuki. Kejadian ini terasa begitu lambat dalam otak Mitsuki hingga tidak sadar Sarada sudah melepaskan pagutannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa setelah kau berkata kau mencintaiku aku tidak dapat melupakannya Mitsuki hiks.. aku tahu kau pasti merasa hiks.. aku adalah perempuan murahan yang langsung jatuh cinta hiks.. saat seorang pria menembaknya. Karena aku yakin kalau selama ini aku juga mencintamu Mitsuki!" Sarada kembali memeluk erat Mitsuki dengan mengkalungkan tangannya di leher Mitsuki. "Maka dari itu jangan pernah meninggalkanku.. Mitsuki…"gumam Sarada di akhir kalimatnya setelah puas mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Ucapan Sarada kini membuat Mitsuki semakin yakin bahwa mulai sekarang dia bebas mencintai gadis ini bukan dan bahkan juga..

CUP~

Bebas mencium bibir Sarada sesuka hatinya mulai sekarang.

Mitsuki tanpa segan bertindak lebih jauh dengan bibirnya dia mulai mengeksploitasi semua yang ada didalam mulut Sarada dengan memasukkan lidahnya, menghisap dan juga menggigit semua yang ada didalamnya, hingga membuat Sarada sedikit kewalahan melawan ciumannya.

Setelah puas akhirnya Mitsuki melepaskan bibir mereka berdua dengan benang saliva yang terlihat masih menempel diantara kedua bibir tersebut. Setelah menetralkan deru nafas dan detak jantungnya Mitsuki menyenderkan kepalanya pada perpotongan bahu Sarada.

"Kau tahu Sarada.. ini merupakan salah satu momen bahagia dalam hidupku." Sarada tahu Mitsuki saat ini sedang tersenyum, kulitnya bisa merasakan semua pergerakan bibir Mitsuki diantara leher dan bahunya. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu menyengat lehernya dan terasa sedikit panas. Bisa dirasakannya Mitsuki menjilat area yang terasa tersengat tersebut,.

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa kau milikku Sarada." Mitsuki menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum jahil setelah memberi tanda kiss mark di leher sarada.

"Me… Mesum! Ternyata kau sangat mesum sekali Mitsuki!" Sarada mencoba memukul tubuh Mitsuki dengan kedua tangannya namun dengan mudah kali ini Mitsuki menangkap tangannya dan tanpa permisi Mitsuki menggendongnya membawa dirinya menuju kamar Mitsuki dan menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya.

"Kau baru tahu sifat asliku Sarada, kurasa kau harus belajar mulai sekarang." Mitsuki kini menjilat pipi Sarada dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

"Tu.. tunggu kacamataku dimana Mitsuki." Sarada mencoba untuk lolos dan terus meronta.

"Tenang saja kau akan mendapatkannya kembali setelah ini, karena menurutku kau lebih cantik tanpa kacamatamu Sarada." Wajah Sarada langsung berubah merah sepenuhnya dan entah kenapa Sarada kali ini tidak banyak protes dan hanya mengeluarkan suara lenguhannya untuk menjawab semua perkataan Mitsuki bukan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dan kali ini hatiku tidak sakit lagi karena mendengar teriakannya, karena aku harus memastikan bahwa teriakannya kali ini hanya menyebut namaku seorang._

 **OWARI~**

* * *

JENG JENG JENG JENG aku muncul lagi membawa OTP baru dari dunia Naruto xDDD

But seriously aku merasa ini fic nilainya dari 1-10 mungkin nilainya 3,5 Q_Q habisnya ngetiknya antara hilang timbul moodnya. Dan ngetiknya disaat saya sedang UTS huohohoho #digilesdosen

Sekalian rabie pengen nambahin archive mitsusara yang sepi banget ini TT3TT mana ini penggemarnya mitsusara~

Dan sorry banget karena penulisannya mungkin berantakan karena aku publishnya lewat tab makanya jadi susah dan aku masih sadar gaya tulisku masih belum sempurna dan terlalu lebay(mungkin) saya masih butuh bimbingan :")))))) hahahahahaha

Sekian kata amd please read and review ^3^


End file.
